Los patos y los Herondale
by Kirishima Mish
Summary: Hay una "invasión" de patos y los Herondale tendrán que hacerse cargo de ellos. Son ellos y los patos... como unos simples patos pueden hacer cosas así. Como terminara esta batalla contra los patos. Jace con su miedo a los patos podrá hacer algo.
1. Chapter 1

Los Patos y los Herondale.

Capítulo 1.

Jace estaba cazando demonios con Alec e Isabelle parecía ser un día común y corriente todo marchaba bien, un día cazando demonios con sus hermanos luego ir con su novia su rutina, aunque no se aburría de ello.

Todo es su día iba bien nada extraño, pero, justo cuando habían terminado con los demonios pasaban por una calle que estaba vacía o al menos eso creían. Era un lugar oscuro solo iluminado por la luz del día nublado todo estaba mojado por la lluvia que había caído fue cuando entonces Jace oyó un sonido muy particular.

-Cuack.

Jace, aterrado ante aquel sonido que el tanto detestaba rápidamente se escondió detrás de Alec e Isabelle.

-¿Oyeron eso? Díganme por favor que no es lo que creo.-dijo él.

-Awww un lindo patito. -prácticamente grito Isabelle.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que esa cosa-dijo despectivamente-es linda? Es una bestia.

-Por favor Jace es solo un pato, ¿Qué puede hacerte?-se burló Alec.

Jace, molesto por el comentario de su hermano dijo-Pues yo no me hago responsable de que después estés medio muerto por culpa de esa bestia, te he advertido varias veces que no confíes en los patos, Y TU SOLO TE RIES.

Alec e Isabelle solo se podían reír por las cosas que decía Jace.

-Ya vámonos-dijo Isabelle sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Genial!, vámonos.

Siguieron caminando por las oscuras calles de Nueva York. Lo único extraño en su recorrido era que en casi todas las calles se encontraban uno o más patos, Jace sabía que algo andaba mal. Finalmente, cuando llegaron al Instituto Jace habló:

-Muy bien, y… ¿qué me dicen de la invasión?

-¿Qué invasión de qué?-le dijo Alec como respuesta.

-Ohhh, ya sabes la invasión de los patos.

-Jace-le dijo en tono cansado-no hay ninguna invasión de patos.

-Es cierto-dijo Isabelle hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron al Instituto-solo deben estar migrando… o que se yo.

-La gente de hoy cada vez más incrédula-dijo mientras se iba.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es tarde, a dormir. Pero- se apresuró a decir-mañana iremos a limpiar las calles de los patos.

-Genial-dijo Alec con tono sarcástico-entonces, creo que en vez de llamarnos Cazadores de Sombras deberíamos empezarnos a decir Cazadores de Patos.

-Me gusta. Los veo mañana Cazadores de Patos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mmi primer fanfic, este está un poco más largo que el anterior pero tampoco tanto…**

**Si les gusta, tienen alguna sugerencia u observación dejen un review jeje. **

Capitulo2.

-Estás loco Jace, como que una invasión de patos.-dijo Clary.

-Lo sé, eso es tonto -dijo Alec burlándose.

-Tú te cayas-le respondió Jace.

-Solo digo que es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida.

-En qué clase de mundo vivimos-dijo fingiendo tristeza-en el que tu propio Parabatai te dice que eres tonto.

-Yo no te dije que eres tonto solo dije que lo que dices es tonto.

-Es lo mismo.

-Oh por él Ángel.-dijo Isabelle-cállense los dos.

-El empezó-dijo Jace señalando a Alec.

-Yo no…

-¡Alec!-dijo Isabelle en un grito.

-Está bien ya me callo.

-Jace enserió esto es una tontería-le dijo Clary.

-Y ahora también mi novia.

-Hasta Simon cree que es una tontería, ¿cierto Simon?-le pregunto Isabelle.

-Cierto.-dijo Simon con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-No cree que es una tontería, no ha dicho nada desde que llego.-dijo Jace.

-No he dicho nada porque creo que es la cosa más tonta que he oído en mi vida.

-Tu opinión no cuenta de todas formas, y… ¿tú que dices, Magnus?-dijo volteándolo a ver-¡Magnus!

-¿Qué? Lo siento, ya me había dormido.

Alec sonrió.

-¿Qué fue lo último que oíste?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé, creo que me quede en que ayer fueron a cazar demonios… o algo así.

-Bueno- dijo Simon-al menos tú estabas más entretenido que el resto de nosotros.

-No puedo creer que el rubio ese…

-¡Me llamo Jace!

-Da igual- continuo Magnus-no puedo creer que nos hayas mandado un mensaje que decía "URGENTE" y hayan venido todos a mi casa solo para discutir que hay sobrepoblación de patos.

-No es una sobrepoblación de patos, ¡es una invasión!

-Sip-dijo Simon-ya se volvió loco.

-Tu…

-Sobrepoblación de patos o no-lo interrumpió Magnus- yo que tengo que ver en esto, ¡ya dejen de meterme en sus tontas cosas!

-Creo…-le dijo Jace-que tú eres el que se mete solo en nuestras "cosas".

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira a tu derecha.

Magnus volteo y vio a Alec al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Él no es motivo para que tú me matas en una cacería de patos.

-Si lo es, ¿cierto Alec?

-No.

-Oigan- dijo Jace en general-ni siquiera lo harían porque es divertido.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Simon pero fue interrumpido por el ruido del timbre de Magnus.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Alec dirigiéndose a Magnus.

-¿Cómo esperas que sepa?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?-pregunto, como siempre lo hacía, por el intercomunicador.

-Un viejo amigo-le contesto una voz de chico.

-¿"Qué" viejo amigo?

-Solo déjame entrar.

-Como quieras.

Abrió la puerta, un chico de unos diecisiete años iba subiendo por las escaleras, musculoso, con el cabello negro y un par de ojos azules como el mar. Magnus lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte-y más por su ropa de 1878- pero no lo podía creer.

-Magnus Bane-dijo el chico.

-Will Herondale.

**BTA! ¿Cómo llego Will ahí? Por eso el título es "los patos y los HERONDALES" jejeje ¿Qué pasara después?... véanlo en el próximo capítulo de LOS PATOS Y LOS HERONDALES ;)**

**Chao, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazaa como les ha ido, sé que me tarde un poco para subir este (lo iba a subir ayer) pero bua aquí se los dejo que lo disfruten. ;) **

Capítulo 3.

Magnus se quedó mirando al chico que estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a dejar entrar?

Magnus no podía ni moverse. Parecía que había visto un fantasma- bueno de hecho si había visto a alguien que se suponía que estaba muerto desde hace siglos-pero es que no lo podía creer. Finalmente le dijo:

-P- pero- tartamudeo-¿cómo es que llagaste aquí?

-¿Yo?

-No-dijo sarcásticamente- presidente miau.

-Pues no sé ¿de donde sacaste a tu gato…?

-Will

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú estás muerto.

-Bueno si, pues veras… nuestro gran amigo Henry y sus inventos descabellados ahora me mando aquí.

-¿Hizo una máquina del tiempo? ¿Por qué?

-No sé pero me dijo que quería que yo fuera el primero en probarla… y ahora no puedo volver.

-y viniste aquí como ¿Por qué?

-Aparte de Tessa y Jem eres el único inmortal que conozco y sería algo extraño para ellos así que…

-Así que ahora quieres fastidiarme… pues pasa, te gustara el tema de conversación.

-Genial.

Magnus condujo a Will a donde estaban los demás.

-y… ¿Quién era?- le pregunto Alec.

-Soy Will Herondale es un placer.

Al escuchar el apellido todos se quedaron impactados.

-¿Herondale?- pregunto Jace.

-¡WILL!- dijo Alec en un tono un tanto fuerte.

-Si ese es mi nombre- dijo Will-¿tiene algún problema?

-Él-dijo Magnus- es un viejo amigo mío y…

-Claro "amigo"- lo interrumpió Alec haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-¡Alexander!

Alec solo se encogió de hombros con el ceño fruncido y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué tiene ese chico?- pregunto Will.

-Ya se le pasara… o al menos eso espero- murmuro Magnus.

-Da igual-siguió Will- y… ustedes… tienen algún nombre.

-Hola soy Jace Lightwood y…

-¿¡Lightwood!?- dijo Will un tanto sorprendido- ¡qué horror!

-¿Por qué horror?- dijo Isabelle un tanto a la defensiva.

-Señorita déjeme decirle que los Lightwood son el deshonor de los cazadores de sombras- dijo Will.

-¿¡perdón!?- dijo Isabelle en un tono de molestia.

-¡Will! -Le dijo Magnus- permíteme presentarte a Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood- señalándolos cuando dijo sus nombres- y el que se acaba de irse s Alexander Lightwood.

-Magnus Bane, ¿con Lightwoods?-le dijo un tanto incrédulo- que bajo has caído amigo.

-Magnus- le dijo Jace-¿por qué demonios tienes un amigo tan insoportable? Y… ¿qué hace aquí?

-Cierto-dijo Will sin dejar a Magnus hablar- casi lo olvido vengo de 1878…

-Eso explica la ropa- dijo Simon un tanto para sí. El y Clary habían dejado de prestar atención a la plática desde que Will llegó.

-Y vine a aquí en una máquina del tiempo-siguió, ignorando el comentario de Simon- que construyo un amigo y no puedo volver así que vine a ver a Magnus…

-¿Y por qué a Magnus?- lo interrumpió Alec que en algún momento había aparecido ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Oye, enserio creo que ese chico me odia- dijo Will dirigiéndose a Magnus.

-Mi nombre es Alec, y no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo tratando de disimular enojo, pero Magnus lo conocía bien sabia en que estaba pensando.

-Pues vine a ver a Magnus porque no podía ir a ver a mi esposa o a mi Parabatai porque… sería raro.

-¿Esposa?

-Si ya sabes la chica con quien te casas es tu esposa, ¿enserio no sabes lo que es una esposa?

-Claro que se.

-¿Entonces?

Alec volteo a ver a Magnus, quien lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión de "te dije que confiarás en mí".

-Olvídalo- le dijo a Will.

-De acuerdo- dijo el un tanto extrañado- oye enserio, este chico es muy raro-le dijo a Magnus.

-Si con raro te refieres a perfecto- le dijo Magnus aun viendo a Alec- estoy de acuerdo.

Will lo miro con una cara de incomprensión que se transformó en una carcajada- no puedo creerlo- dijo- ¡Magnus Bane y un Lightwood! Esto le encantará a Gabriel.

-¡Oigan!- dijo Jace- podemos volver al tema.

\- ¿Y cuál era el tema?- pregunto Will.

\- Una invasión de patos- dijo Jace en un tono serio.

Will abrió mucho los ojos- ¡como que una invasión de patos!- puede que haya gritado al decirlo.

-Espera- dijo Isabelle- tú también odias lo patos, como Jace.

-Odiarlos, SON UNAS BESTIAS.

Jace pareció alegrarse de que alguien lo apoyara.

-¡AL FIN- dijo un tanto alegre- ALGUIEN QUE ME APOYA!

-Espera – dijo Will- seguro que eres Lightwood.

-Se supone que soy Herondale –dijo Jace – pero mi familia son los Lightwoods, así que prefiero que me digan Lightwood.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Will llevándose una mano a la cara- da igual, les ayudare con esas bestias.

**Bueno sé que realmente este no tiene historia de la guerra contra los patos pero no podía ponerlo así tenía que ponerle un intermedio. En el próximo capítulo les prometo que habrá guerra contra patos jeje. También sé que debería dar más risa porque es de humor pero, en el próximo capítulo habrá. También sé que el fanfic es los Herondale, pero no me pude resistir a poner algo Malec es que son tan askdsvjhvuirgvadhvbysx. También pondré algo Clace no se preocupen y si quieren Sizzy pero no sé si el Sizzy me salga. En fin les próximo estará mejor, dejen review diciéndome una sugerencia, o lo que sea, bla bla bla que pikachu les haga un impactrueno bla bla bla.**

**Chao, chao. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazaa bueno, bueno sé que tarde un poco (demasiado) en subir este cap. pero es que estaba por ahí y apareció un genial libro que me dijo léeme léeme y bueno tal vez le hice caso y tal vez por eso no subí este cap. pero bua.**

**PD. BTA! Ya salió CoHF oh ríos mío. Jejeje.**

**PD. 2 Gracias por sus inexistentes review solo una persona tuvo la decencia de dejarme uno, por cierto gracias. Enserio los reviews no matan… **

Capítulo 4.

-Puedes recordarme porque tuve que venir con ustedes- pregunto Clary a Jace en un tono muy aburrido.

Clary, Jace y Will habían salido en busca de los patos-aunque aún no encontraban ninguno-mientras que Isabelle, Alec, Simon y Magnus también habían ido pero en un rumbo diferente.

-Porque eres mi novia- contesto Jace a la ligera.

-No veo como eso tiene relevancia con que venga con ustedes. Pude haber ido con los demás. –Siguió Clary.- Además porque tuvimos que dividirnos en dos.

-Si nos dividimos en dos podremos atrapar más patos-le contesto Will.

-Y si de eso se trata, ¿por qué no nos dividimos en cuatro?

-Porque- dijo Jace- si nos dividíamos en cuatro Isabelle hubiera ido con Simon y lo hubiera llevado a comprar toda la ropa del centro comercial y Magnus no aceptaría ir con nadie que no fuera Alec y estarían besuqueándose en cualquier parte. Si van todos juntos no lo harán.

-Probablemente estén haciendo algo parecido, en serio Jace a nadie aparte de ti y Will les importan los patos. Si me lo preguntaran a mí diría que: tú, Alec, Isabelle y yo tendríamos que ir en uno y Will, Simon y Magnus en otro, así no habrían distracciones.

-Wow, creo que tu novia tiene razón- dijo Will.

-Tienes razón, pero no importa ahora sabemos que no hay que contar con que ellos atrapen patos- dijo Jace.

-Si bueno, hay que seguir buscando patos…- comenzó a decir Will- ¡por el ángel! Una librería.

-Que tiene la librería- dijo Jace.

-Sabes cuantos libros que están en esa librería no he leído, ¡probablemente todos!

-Y eso que.

-¡Tengo que comprar libros!

-Como quieras pero que sea rápido… hay unos patos que cazar- dijo Jace en un tono más raro de lo usual.

-Claro.

Entraron a la librería y todo estaba lleno de libros que Will nunca había leído y escritores que jamás había escuchado.

A Will le interesaron varios no sabía por dónde empezar.

-A ver este llamado The Mortal Instruments suena interesante… lo llevare, y este otro llamado The Infernal Devices…. El protagonista se ve guapo también lo llevare. Oh mira este llamado Maze Runner se ve muy interesante lo llevare, Harry Potter lo llevare, Percy Jackson lo llevare, Divergente lo llevare, Crepúsculo… no este no, Hush Hush lo llevare, Bajo la misma estrella también lo llevare, Los Juegos del Hambre también lo llevare- Y así siguió Will con todos los libros de la librería.

Cuando al fin salieron de la librería…

-¿No crees que son muchos libros?-le pregunto Clary a Will.

-Nunca son muchos libros.-le contesto este.

-En serio cuando dijiste que querías comprar unos libros jamás creí que te llevarías toda la librería.- le dijo Jace.

-No es mi culpa que la mayoría suenen interesantes.

-¿Y dónde piensas ponerlos?- le pregunto Jace.

-No sé-dijo Will-en casa de Magnus tal vez.

-Magnus no está así que no podemos entrar.- dijo Clary.

-Siempre podemos tirar la puerta. -dijo Jace.

-Tienes razón eso haremos- dijo Will.

-No creo que sea buena idea tirar la puerta de la casa de Magnus….

-Por favor Clary ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- la interrumpió Jace.

-Además están con el mejor cazador de sombras de todos los tiempos-dijo Will en un tono nada modesto.

-Exacto-dijo Jace-están conmigo.

-Me refería a mi sabes- dijo Will.

-De que hablas, si yo soy el mejor y más sexy cazador de sombras de todo el mundo-dijo Jace.

-Creo que te estas confundiendo ese soy yo.

-Claro que no soy yo.

-YO.

-YO.

-YO.

-YO.

-¡Cállense! Los dos son uno bebes-los interrumpió Clary-vamos a dejar tus libros y volvamos a buscar patos.- los dos se quedaron cayados y tenían la expresión de un niño al que lo regaño su mamá.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Magnus y en todo el camino nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra. Jace iba a tirar la puerta cundo noto que estaba abierta.

-¿Qué clase de persona deja la puerta de su casa abierta?-dijo este.

-Magnus- le contesto Will.

Entraron y se encontraron con Magnus, Alec, Isabelle y Simon sentados- en los brillantes sofás de la sala de Magnus- tomando café y riéndose.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Jace en un tono de voz un tanto fuerte y algo enojado-se supone que deberían estar cazando patos.

-Les dije que no iban a hacer nada- dijo Clary.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Magnus- mi casa no es un refugio para Cazadores de Sombras acomplejados.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Will-compre algunos libros y pensé que podría dejarlos aquí.

-¿Algunos?-pregunto Simon- parece que te hubieras comprado toda la librería.

-En eso tienes razón vampiro- le dijo Jace- de todas formas, ¿¡por qué no están cazando patos!?

-En nuestra defensa-dijo Magnus-al lugar al que nosotros fuimos estaba lleno de patos y atapamos unos diez.

-¡ATRAPARON!- dijo Will- ¿POR QUÉ NO LOS MATARON?

-No los íbamos a matar-dijo Isabelle- se veían tan lindos están por allá si quieren verlos-señalo una jaula que tenía dentro unos diez patos-y ustedes, ¿encontraron algo?

-Nada –contesto Clary.

-Oh-dijo Alec como si acabara de recordar algo- Jace casi lo olvido, cuando terminamos de "cazar" patos fuimos a caminar por ahí, entonces vi algo que sabía que te encantaría, y te lo compre.

-¿A mí?-pregunto Jace extrañado.

-Eres el único Jace que conozco.-le contesto Alec.

-¿Por qué tú me comprarías algo?

-Porque sabía que te encantaría-dijo dándole una caja de tamaño mediano-y que acaso uno no puede comprarle algo a su Parabatai.

Jace tomo la caja. Sabía que Alec tramaba algo, porque… bueno… es Alec y Alec no llega de cualquier lugar y te compra algo. Ni siquiera si quiere algo a cambio. Abrió la caja esperando lo que sea y entonces de la caja salieron muchos peluches de patos de diferentes tamaños y estilos y Jace se trio al suelo rodando como un niño pequeño mientras que Will tenía una expresión de verdadero horror.

Todos los demás no podían parar de reír por los chicos Herondale.

-¡Estás loco!-dijo Jace- hay una invasión de patos y tu traes más estoy muy decepcionado de ti Alexander.

-Tenía que hacerlo-dijo Alec aun riendo- y valió la pena.

-La gente de aquí está muy loca-dijo Will.

**Si lo sé es un poco corto para no haber subido cap en dos semanas pero bua (como quiera nadie lo lee) por cierto lo de Crepúsculo es solo un poco de humor no es ofensivo solo para que se rían bueno por favor dejen reviews (no muerden) aun así agradezco a la única persona que dejo un review y a los que lo leen pero son demasiado perezosos como para dejar un review jeje no es cierto. **

**Bua un abrazo psicológico y este fue el cap de la semana, si les gusto píquenle a favoritos y dejen un review. Chao chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,** soy Mish Herondale y te apuesto un canario a que sabes leer.**

**¡Volví! Yupi, probablemente dirán "ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que subiste el anterior capitulo, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de que se trata el fic". Muy bien les explicare ¡MI MIERTERO HERMANO NO ME PRESTABA LA COMPUTADORA! Es horrible compartir computadora con alguien que se la pasa jugando en ella pero bua aquí les dejo el cap…**

Capítulo 5.

-Muy bien ya es muy tarde y el día de hoy capturamos 135 patos, hay que ponerlos en el departamento de Magnus y seguimos mañana.-dijo Jace- Aunque parece que estos son los últimos, ya hemos capturado cerca de 847… o algo así.

-Sigo sin entender porque hacemos esto-empezó a decir Simon, se veía que estaba muy aburrido, pero Jace y Will obligaron a todos a ir a la cacería de patos- solo estamos capturando a unos animales indefensos…

-Bestias sanguinarias-lo interrumpió Will- ellos no son indefensos, son peor que los demonios.

-Enserio, no lo puedo creer.

-¿Sabes que no puedo creer yo?- dijo Magnus fingiendo enojo- que por culpa de su absurdo miedo a los patos ahora mi departamento este lleno de ellos. Presidente miau no puede quedarse dormido sin que un montón de patos lo molesten.

-Te lo dije Magnus- dijo Will- son unos malditos.

-Bien, Simon trae a los patos.-dijo Jace.

-¿Yo por qué?- contesto este.

Jace y Will se vieron horrorizados.-Yo no voy a agarrar "eso"-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron los cuatro hasta el departamento de Magnus y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con…

-Corre Clary, corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque así es.-grito Isabelle.

-¡Que está pasando aquí!-exigió Will.

-Los patos son ahora unas bestias sanguinarias –dijo Clary, que se veía muy agitada.

-Se los dije-dijo Will.

-¡Cállate William! - Le grito Isabelle.

Will se mostró estupefacto ante eso. Ya que casi nadie le decía así, y era raro que alguien que conocía hace unas semanas le dijera así.

-¿Y Alec?- pregunto Magnus con extrañeza-estaba con ustedes.

-Ah, sí- dijo Isabelle- esta allá adentro en la guerra patuna.

-Cool- dijo Magnus con toda la normalidad del mundo… aunque después pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo Isabelle- espera ¿Qué?, ¿A que te refieres con guerra patuna?

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo- dijo Clary.

Todos entraron y adentro era un perfecto caos patos por doquier patos en la sala picoteando todo y destruyendo los muebles, patos persiguiendo a Presidente Miau y Alec tratando de salvarlo, patos peleándose entre sí, e incluso patos tirados en el piso.

Alec al fin atrapo a Presidente Miau y fue hacia ellos, tenía parte de su ropa rota y desarreglada, fue hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa y mostro a Presidente Miau como si fuera un trofeo.- Miren-dijo mostrándolo- está sano y salvo.

Todos se llevaron una mano a la cara.

-¡Enserio Alexander!- dijo Jace- esas bestias pudieron haberte matado.

-¿Qué querías?- le dijo- ¿Qué dejara al pobre Presidente Miau ahí?

-Lightwood tenía que ser- dijo Will.

Isabelle lo miro feo y él se apresuró a decir: -sí, es un Lightwood, porque es genial.

-Wow- dijo Magnus- quien iba a decir que Isabelle Lightwood intimidara a Will Herondale.

-Magnus- dijo Jace en tono serio- Isabelle intimida a todos.

-Oigan-dijo Simon- lamento interrumpir su amena charla sobre como mi novia intimida a todos, pero… los patos que atrapamos hoy se unieron a los demás.

-Bueno- dijo Jace sacando un cuchillo- que la matanza de patos comience.

-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Will, también sacando un cuchillo.

-Ya que- dijo Alec dándole a Magnus el gato y sacando un cuchillo.

Clary e Isabelle hicieron lo mismo.

-Lo siento- dijo Magnus- yo no participaré en el paticidio, además no voy a dejar a mi Presidente Miau en cualquier parte.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Simon- los patitos son muy tiernos.

-Bueno, pues váyanse- dijo Will- les hablaremos cuando terminemos con el "paticidio".

-Adiós.- les dijo Magnus y el y Simon salieron.

Jace se acercó a su presa y empezó a matar sin piedad, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, la sangre corría por el piso y Jace se manchaba la ropa y la piel con sangre de pato, estaba definitivamente disfrutando, apuñalo a un pato tan ferozmente que la sangre del pobre le mancho la cara y el pelo, de verdad parecía un maniaco.

Will, por otra parte también lo disfrutaba, excepto claro, que el destruía al pato, agarro a un pato del cuello y se lo corto y seguía apuñalando su cabeza, tomaba otro pato y lo destruía de la misma manera, los patos hacían todo lo posible por liberarse, pero no podían huir de la masacre.

Alec, Isabelle y Clary al verlos se apartaron disimuladamente hasta salir del lugar. Cuando salieron se encontraron con Magnus y Simon que aún seguían ahí.

-¿Ya termino el paticidio?-pregunto Magnus.

-Es horrible- dijo Isabelle.-Creí que solo le enterrarían un cuchillo y eso pero eso… ¡ES UNA MASACRE!

-Me lo imagine- dijo Magnus- Por eso no quise ni siquiera ver… solo dejemos que se desahoguen matándolos.

-¿Qué se desahoguen matándolos? –Dijo Alec-¿Y que haremos con los cadáveres de esos patos?

-De hecho- dijo Magnus- tengo una muy buena idea.

-¡Jace!- grito Will- No encontraste más.

-No, ya no hay más.

Ambos estaban en el departamento de Magnus, donde fue la guerra patuna, estaban parados entre los cadáveres de los patos todos llenos de sangre de pato.

-Bueno, pues- dijo Will- Hay que decirle a los demás.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace.

Salieron y se encontraron con los demás.

-Oigan- dijo Jace- el paticidio ha terminado. Supongo que Simon querrá entrar a tomarse la sangre.

-No, gracias- dijo este.

-Solo era una broma.

-Y, ¿qué haremos con los cadáveres?- pregunto Will.

-De hecho- dijo Alec- Magnus tiene una idea muy divertida.

**Jajaja *ríe como maniaca* ¿les gusto el gore? (a mí me encanto) jejeje. Bueno este ya es el último capítulo ;) CLARO que pondré el epilogo (esta vez no los haré esperar tanto) les apuesto a que se reirán por la loca idea de Magnus, bueno digo yo, mi hermano se río cuando le dije, pero bua.**

**Por cierto gracias por el review (a la única persona que puso uno) jejeje como quiera, en esta página se puede ver cuántas personas lo leen y eso así que tú, si tú el/la que está leyendo esto, sé que lo haces, jejeje.**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy, si te gusto haz clic en favoritos y síguelo también deja un review. **

**Un abrazo psicológico y los veo luego.**

**Chao, chao.**


	6. EPILOGO

**Hola soy Mish Herondale y te apuesto un pato a que alguna vez has leído un fanfic.**

**Jeje como les ha ido bien, bueno pue que cool.**

**Pues como les prometí aquí está el epilogo, espero lo disfruten ;)**

EPILOGO

-Bueno… no me esperaba esto- dijo Simon.

-La verdad yo tampoco – comento Jace.

-Como pueden comer eso –dijo Will con cara de repugnancia.

Estaban todos dentro de un restaurante que abrieron después del "paticidio" en el que solo servían patos.

-¡Como pueden decir eso! -dijo Clary que se estaba comiendo un delicioso pato – es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida.

\- ¡Clary!- le grito Jace que realmente parecía asustado de lo le pudiera pasar a Clary si comía pato- ¡no comas eso!

-Jace- le dijo Clary- por favor comprende que es solo pato.

\- Nunca le digas eso a Jace- le dijo Isabelle que estaba al lado de ella.

-Me pueden explicar cómo consiguieron abrir este restaurante. – dijo Simon.

-Muy fácil.-le dijo Will mientras se sentaba- con magia.

-Okey… -dijo- eso realmente suena extraño.

-Técnicamente no es extraño, ya que la idea fue de Magnus- repuso Isabelle.

-Hablando de Magnus… ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Will.

-No sé- le contesto Isabelle.

-Genial, es el dueño del restaurante y jamás ha venido- dijo Simon.

-Claro que si he venido.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunto Will.

-Hace un segundo- dijo Magnus.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Jace- … bueno, es que nunca vienes.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan- dijo- el restaurante cerrara hoy.

-¡QUE!- prácticamente grito Clary- pero, ¿por qué?

\- Tranquila cariño- le dijo Magnus- simplemente ya casi se acaban los patos.

-Oh- dijo- cierto.

-Bueno….- dijo Will- ya que la invasión de patos término, yo me voy.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Isabelle.

-Pues a mi época.

\- Cierto, casi olvido que eres del pasado.

-Y, ¿Cómo regresaras?- le pregunto Magnus.

-Pues según Henry- contesto sacando un extraño aparato- Solo tengo que apretar este botón cuando quisiera regresar.

-Bueno… pues adiós- dijo Jace.

-Gracias- le dijo Will fingiendo estar ofendido- por la gran despedida.

-Bueno, es que a nadie aquí le importas- le dijo Jace.

-El que no le importa a nadie- le dijo- eres tú. Rubio teñido.

-¡Yo soy rubio natural! Y en mi defensa aquí hay cuatro personas a las que les importo.

-A mí no me importas mucho – le dijo Magnus.

-A mi menos – siguió Simon.

-Yo sé que me aman en secreto.

-Ni en tus sueños- contestaron los dos al unísono.

\- Donde esta Alec cuando se necesita.- dijo Jace.

-Pues…- le dijo Magnus- se enfermó por comer pato.

-Yo le advertí- dijo Jace- pero no me hizo caso.

-Bueno… - dijo Will- pues yo ya me voy.

-Salúdame de mi parte- le dijo Magnus.

Will se rio- Claro que lo haré- dijo. Y se fue.

-Bueno- dijo Jace- la guerra de patos ha terminado.

**Si esa era la idea de Magnus, abrir un restaurante de patos lol.**

**Jejeje jejeje buah pos ya acabo el fic.**

**ADIOS.**

**:'D**


End file.
